Fields of Gold
by Iggity
Summary: Hogwarts Reunion...oooo, nuff said. Previously HermyandRon. I'm still the same person, I promise!


A/N: So, I've figured that this is my wedding song. I dunno why, so just leave it alone.

**The Song:** Belongs to Sting. I heard it once when I was about 5 and fell in love with it, and stayed that way.

**The Characters:** aren't mine.Stop asking. It's a fucking _fanfiction _site...which means that the stories are BASED on BOOKS THAT HAVE ALREADY BEEN WRITTEN!

And with that said, on with the story.

**

* * *

****Fields Of Gold**

It had been five years since Hermione had seen Ron, and just then, after walking into Hogwarts for a reunion, she saw him leaning against a wall, one foot on the wall, the other on the ground, balancing him. His arms were folded across his muscular chest, and he was wearing an expression that told her that he really didn't want to be there. She watched as his ice blue eyes scanned the room. Then his head turned and his eyes rested on her. Hermione felt her heart flutter up to her throat, but she pushed it back down by turning away from Ron and swallowing. She couldn't look at him, not after what he'd done. 

_You'll remember me when the west wind moves  
Upon the fields of barley  
You'll forget the sun in his jealous sky  
As we walk in fields of gold_

She spotted Harry Potter talking to Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan, and she started walking towards them. She had hardly taken four steps when she felt someone's arms wrap around her waist and pull her close. She sighed impatiently.  
'Ronald, let me go.'  
'Hermione, please! Let me explain!' came Ron's voice. It was so close to her ear, and Hermione felt gooseflesh cover her entire body.  
'No, Ron. I know what happened,' Hermione answered sadly.  
'No, you don't! You saw something and made and assumption! And a wrong one, at that!' Hermione snorted.  
'She was all over you, and you say that I made a WRONG ASSUMPTION? I didn't even see you TRY and GET HER OFF YOU!' she hissed at him, desperate not to make a scene.  
'Hermione, please! I was in shock, it took me a second to realize what the HELL Lavender was DOING!' Ron hissed desperately. He turned Hermione around. She still couldn't look at him; she just couldn't. Ron cupped her cheek and lifted chin so that she would look him in the eye.

_So she took her love, for to gaze awhile  
Upon the fields of barley  
In his arms she fell, as her hair came down  
Among the fields of gold_

'Hermione,' Ron breathed. 'Oh, Gods, Hermione. I've missed you so much.'  
'Don't you DARE do that, Ronald Bilius Weasley!' Hermione hissed, turning her face away from him. She felt tears forming in her eyes. She had missed him too, but after what happened…  
'Do what, Hermione Jane Granger? Tell you the truth?' Ron hissed back. Hermione took a chance and looked at him.  
'Don't pretend that you've missed me,' she hissed in his face.  
'Even if I have?' Ron said to her, leaning closer to her face. Their noses were an inch apart. Hermione felt her pulse quicken, and her breath was coming in short gasps.  
'Ron…' but she couldn't find the words.  
'Will you just let me tell you what happened? Please? I don't want to EVER lose you,' Ron whispered. Hermione looked him in the eye, and nodded. Ron sighed in relief and kissed her cheek.  
'I had gotten to the bar, and was waiting for you, and suddenly Lavender comes over and sits beside me. We started talking and I was just wasting time waiting for you to get there. I guess I said something that made her think I was dumping you or something, because then she says,  
"Oh, so now you're single?"  
And I told her that I was still with you, but before I could finish, she was on me and then, before I could realize what the hell was happening so that I could stop it, you walked in. Hermione, if Lavender wasn't a woman, I would of punched her lights out,' Ron said. Hermione giggled a bit at the last part and looked at Ron.

_Will you stay with me, will you be my love  
Upon the fields of barley  
We'll forget the sun in his jealous sky  
As we lie in fields of gold_

He leant in as close as possible and said against Hermione's lips,  
'I love you.' Then he kissed her. Oh, how she had missed Ron and his sweet, gentle kisses. Her arms wound around his solid neck and she felt his tongue run across her upper lip. The kiss deepened. Hermione felt Ron pull her closer to him.

_See the west wind move like a lover so  
Upon the fields of barley  
Feel her body rise as you kiss her mouth  
Among the fields of gold_

They broke apart, panting slightly. Ron pushed a stray hair behind Hermione's ear. She hugged him and whispered in his ear,  
'You have dirt on your nose, did you know?'  
'And you're a know-it-all, did you know?' Ron whispered back. Hermione looked at him.  
'Promise me something?' she whispered.  
'I'll try,' he said.

_I never made promises lightly  
And there have been some that I've broken  
But I swear in the days still left  
We'll walk in fields of gold  
We'll walk in fields of gold_

'Never give up on me. I know I'm stubborn, and I know I can be bossy, but please don't give up on me,' Hermione said. Ron kissed her forehead.  
'I won't.'

_Many years have passed since those summer days  
Among the fields of barley  
See the children run as the sun goes down  
Among the fields of gold_

There was clapping. Hermione and Ron both looked around and saw that the whole of the Great Hall were applauding them.  
'ABOUT TIME!' came Harry's voice. Hermione buried her face in Ron's shoulder and she heard Ron laugh.  
'Will you marry me, Hermione?' she heard whispered in her ear. The Great Hall was still in an uproar, and she wasn't really sure if she had heard correctly.  
'Yes, you heard me,' came Ron's voice again. She looked up at him and saw that he was smiling at her. Her mouth dropped and she nodded vigorously. He grinned and kissed her again. The Hall almost exploded.

_You'll remember me when the west wind moves  
Upon the fields of barley  
You can tell the sun in his jealous sky  
When we walked in fields of gold  
When we walked in fields of gold  
When we walked in fields of gold_


End file.
